Piper Lokis
Piper “Pip” Lokis is the nine-year-old main antagonist title character and the sister of Lilika Lokis. She is a threat to the safety of the other characters and is the reason the film plays out how it does. As a baby, her father, Paul Lokis, left her, her sister, and her mother, Caryn Wolfgang. She lives with her mother, sister, and her unnamed grandmother, who is just called “Nana.” She was very close with Lili, and often saw her as a parent figure, on account of only having one. She was best friends with Makayla Smith, and close friends with Carter Turner. She was also good friends with Sophie Smith and Jack Turner. Pip goes against Lili’s orders on one certain day to not go outside again, but instead, she disobeys and goes outside. Due to that, a tree crushes her to death. Pip‘s spirit is trapped in the woods, forced to stare at her own dead body, for about a month. She eventually gains enough strength to leave the woods and return home. Unfortunately, Pip has no recollection of the love she had for Lili and her friends. With nothing but hate, Pip begins terrorizing everyone, proving she was there by interrupting the group’s summoning session, pointing out the fact that they didn’t need to summon her because she was already there. After Pip terrorizes the group for a while, Lili finally confronts her, and they have a short-lived battle. When Lili escapes, she runs out into the direction of the woods they’d only played in before Pip died. Lili passes out once she finds Pip’s body, and Matt points out that if they burry the body, Pip’s spirit might be laid to rest. When Pip overhears his correct assumption, she attempts to run away, but is sucked back into her own body. It is unknown exactly what happens in between the time when Lili passes out and the ending scene, but a few good guesses are made. Possibly, one guess is, Pip’s spirit leaves her dead body once more and goes into Lili’s living body. It’s something we won‘t know until the sequel, so we have high expectations. Pip is explosive, spontaneous, and utterly terrifying. Along with having a not-quite-right personality, dark black hair, a sickly complexion, deep eye bags, sprinkled freckles, and a chilling innocent voice and toothy smile, Pip also has telekinetic abilities. Meaning, she has the ability to teleport, move people with her mind, and possibly turn invisible. By looks, she is the face of innocence, but by definition, is the face of evil. As a living girl, Pip is kind and loving, taking care of her friends and living life quite happily amidst all of her family life problems. But there is probably a component to all of the things that happen leading up to her death. Trees don’t just fall in the middle of a clear day, and how did the search parties and police officers not find her body if she died the day they began looking for her? These things we may never know, but that saves room for explanations in the sequel. Trivia * Pip is the second character to be created by McKenzie Reid, and not the first. The first was her sister, Lili. * Piper Lokis actress Maya Massaway and Lilika Lokis actress Lilly Massasay are sisters in real life * Makayla Smith actress Brystal Saxton was originally going to play Pip * Pip was originally going to die falling out of a tree instead being crushed by a tree * Filming was going to start in June of 2018, but ended up being delayed until October 2018, a month before its release, due to schedule difficulties with the Massaway sisters * Pip was going to be friends with deleted character Trinity “Tritty” Williams